


The Best for Bilbo

by amyfortuna



Series: Silmread Ficlets [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Long-Expected Party, Gen, Post-Quest of Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Gloin brings a commission from Bilbo to the Lonely Mountain.





	

Gimli was standing at watch on Ravenhill, listening to the birds chatter peacefully and looking out toward the West, where the Sun was setting in a great flame at the end of a cold winter's day, when he saw the approach of a large caravan. By their appearance, and the banners they lifted, they were Dwarves, and Gimli went immediately to the horn, sounding the call of 'Travellers returning!' so that the Great Gate would be ready and waiting for them. 

"That'll be my father coming home at last," he said, turning to his companions on the watch. 

"Go on then, lad," Dwalin said kindly. "Go and meet him!" 

Once the first cheerful greetings were over, and Glóin had eaten his fill, and the family retired to their rooms inside the Mountain, Glóin pulled Gimli aside. 

"We have a special commission," he said. "It's from the Shire." 

"From Bilbo Baggins?" Gimli asked. He had never met the hobbit, of course, but like everyone in the Mountain, was well aware of the tale and how it was won back. Bilbo is more than an honoured guest, he's practically family in Erebor, especially to those who went on the Quest, and their kin. 

"Yes," Glóin said. "We met in Bree on our way up the Great North Road. He's having a party of special magnificence, he says, and he wants us to make enough toys for all the children in Hobbiton." Bending down, he rustled through his pack, and pulled out a rather battered-looking scroll. As he unrolled it, he took a seat on the bench, and laid it out on the table so that Gimli could see it. "So, there's a hundred dolls, and fifty rattles, and eighty whistles, and the rest, you can see there." 

"A pleasant task, easy enough," Gimli said. 

"I'm glad you think so, son," Glóin answered with a grin. "I want you to be in charge of it. I trust your craftsmanship, and I won't have time myself. We'll send them back in six months, and they have to be ready. Bilbo wants them for his birthday party, next year by his count, September 22nd."

Gimli took the scroll, rolling it up carefully. "Thank you for trusting me with this, father," he said. "I know how much Bilbo means to you and how important it is that we do our best for him."

Glóin shoved his son's shoulder with his own. "You've done far more difficult tasks already, lad. This, you'll enjoy."

"They'll be the best toys any hobbit children have ever played with, I promise you that!" Gimli said, laughing. "The very best!"


End file.
